Siempre Te Amare Kikyo
by Sayscam12
Summary: ellos pasaron por una vida muy dificil, pero juntos, ahora que ella se fue el se da cuenta de tanto que la amaba. ahora se reunen.DEDICADO A MIS AMIGAS ANTI-KAGOMES!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha y Kikyo pasaron por una tragica vida, pero esto solo es el pricipio, conoceran el amor en esa , aclaro que los personajes no son mios, esta historia esta dedicada a inuyasha y a kikyo, y por supuesto a todos fans de esta pareja.

* * *

El estaba sentado afuera llorando, ella se le acerco y le dijo- habrán días de solo oscuridad alguna vez, pero sabes que debemos continuar.

Inuyasha: pero ahora de donde sacaremos la fuerza para recuperar todo lo que perdimos? Yo quiero darte lo mejor porque sos lo único que tengo en esta vida, a vos, a mi amiga del alma.

Kikyo: muchas gracias, pero no quiero que te pase nada

Inmediatamente el saca un peluche de la mochila (era rosado y blando) y se lo da.

Inuyasha: quiero que lo conserves, para que tengas una prueba de que yo seguiré por ti, te prometo recuperar lo que perdimos.

Kiko:(agachando la cabeza)….no se puede recuperar las vidas perdidas…

Inuyasha: pero aun podemos recuperar las nuestras

Desde ese momento ellos habían perdido todo, sus familiares, sus pertenencias, todo. Debido a una guerra que hubo en su pueblo.

Luego de tanto caminar llegan a la ciudad, empiezan a trabajar, ella como camarera para mantener el alquiler de la casa, y él trabajaba como cajero para mantener los gastos de la comida.

A partir de eso, ellos no se veían tanto ya que trabajaban en lugares diferentes. A suficiente edad empiezan a ir al colegio, pero los momentos en que iban eran escasos.

Lograron tener una vida organizada pero muy agotadora, Vivian juntos y se turnaban para hacer la comida. Cada vez que el llagaba a la casa, comía y se iba a su cama pero sabía que en el frente estaba ella, durmiendo con el peluche que le había regalado.

Inuyasha: todo va a valer la pena… (Durmiéndose)

Cuando ella se levanta lo ve dormir, y le dedica una sonrisa y se va a bañarse, para irse a la escuela y después irse a trabajar

EN LA ESCUELA

Ella sobre la hora algo agotada, ya que solo durmió 5 horas...se sento en su silla cuendo de un grito la levanto, era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Naraku: hola kikyo!!! Como te va? (feliz)

Kikyo: hola!!masomenos…

Naraku: trabajaste mucho ayer? Deberías descansar aunque sea un momento

Kikyo: lose, pero si lo dejo de hacer, inuyasha va trabajar más, y no quiero que lo haga, cuando tenga un oficio seguro, lo seguiré por él.

Naraku: el el siempre él, porque no piensas en ti?

Kikyo: porque él es mi única familia...

Naraku: bueno dejémoslo de un lado, le vas a pedir lo que tiene que hacer a inuyasha a su profesor?

Kikyo: si, el mañana tiene el día libre y tal vez venga...pero me acompañas?..

Naraku: otras ves?! Ha... Qué más da. Vamos

Cuando estaban por llegar, ella siempre se ponía roja por lo que le decían, ella tan solo tenía 12 años recién cumplidos, pero por su físico parecía de más.

Chico: he linda! Otra vez buscando su tarea? No quieres pedir mi tarea y me acompañas a mi casa, y dejas a tu estúpido novio?

Kikyo: no hables mal de él!! Y NO ES MI NOVIO!!

Chico: claro, quieres ser mi novia?

Kikyo: no

Una vez que busco la tarea se va.

Naraku: kikyo quieres que te pase a buscar cuando sales?

Kikyo: no te tomes las molestias...jaja

Naraku: si tú lo dices... por lo menos déjame acompañarte

Kikyo: bueno, si quieres…

Caminan por la plaza, hablando de cosas de la escuela, hasta que naraku queda callado...

Kikyo: te pasa algo?

Naraku: no nada...Jeje

Naraku: dime algo, desde cuando inuyasha y tú viven juntos?

Kikyo: que me acuerde…son solo 7 años

Naraku: debió ser muy difícil...

Kikyo: hay que mirarle el lado positivo, ahora estamos mejor gracias a el, y se lo voy a agradecer siempre.

Cuando llegaron naraku se despidió de ella y se fue.

Empezó a trabajar, luego de tantas horas se va a la casa.

EN LA CASA

Inuyasha estaba mirando tele en el comedor con la comida preparada para los dos. Ella se sienta y empiezan a conversar.

Inuyasha: no quiero que sigas así

Kikyo: hace mucho que no hablamos, estoy muy contenta que te den el día libre de mañana, pero no piensas dormir?

Inuyasha: te estaba esperando...no puedo verte trabajando tu sola, es mas quiero trabajar yo y que tu descanses

Kikyo: no pasa nada, yo estoy bien, muchas gracias sabe delicioso, ha! Acordándome te traje las cosas del colegio.

Inuyasha: gracias, pero no piensas ir?

Kikyo: no, mañana voy a estar de turno, así que no podre dormir ni ir al colegio

Inuyasha: no tienes que hacer esto

Kikyo: quiero que tengamos un futuro para los dos

Inuyasha: está bien

Kikyo: adiós

Se fueron a dormir, pero estas ves kikyo se durmió antes que inuyasha

Inuyasha: mañana será un día más tranquilo, (la mira) no puedo creer que todavía tenga ese muñeco durmiendo con ella (feliz)

Hace el desayuno, y levanta a kikyo

Inuyasha: vamos dormilona piensas dormir más?

Kikyo: pero yo no voy al colegio hoy

Inuyasha: ahora sí, llame al restaurant para que te den el día libre

Kikyo: te has vuelto loco?!! Sabes que me lo descuentan

Inuyasha: lose, es otro motivo por el cual mañana trabajare mas. Vamos que el desayuno está listo.

Inuyasha miraba como kikyo comía, y ella se enojaba porque le decía que comía como una bestia, el la miraba tan alegre, que a ella la hacía sentir muy bien, aunque su motivo de felicidad era porque comía de esa manera.

Cuando se ponen el uniforme, kikyo se pone una blusa y una pollera, se recoge el pelo y se pone la mochila, inuyasha por otro lado, su uniforme era una camisa y un pantalón, con zapatos.

Cuando se iban siempre se tomaban de la mano, como siempre era motivo de las cargadas ya que inuyasha no la dejaba ir.

Luego de un rato de caminar antes de llegar, se encuentran con sus amigos, o como se llamasen los amigos de inuyasha. A inuyasha no les gustaba que lo encontraran en la calle con kikyo, porque él no la quería soltar y ellos no la querían y la hacían sentir mal.

Miroku: mira inuyasha de nuevo con ella?

Kikyo se sentía mal, ellos lo querían mucho por eso la culpaban de que el trabajase todo el tiempo por ella, y era verdad, eso era lo peor, la verdad….

Inuyasha: hola miroku como andas? (agarrando fuerte la mano de kikyo para consolarla sin que se dieran cuenta).

De pronto de atrás aparecen sus admiradoras, sango, kagome, y áyame.

Lo primero que hacen es empujar a kikyo, cuando se soltó, las chicas tomaron sus brazos, para que kikyo estuviera incomoda.

Koga: oye, tienes algo que hacer aquí? (poniéndose en frente de kikyo)

Kikyo: no... Nada, chau inuyasha (le dedico una sonrisa falsa para no preocuparlo, pero inuyasha sabia como se sentía)

Inuyasha: porque le dijiste eso?

Koga: ah… y porque cansa, quien se cree para hacerte trabajar y llevarte a todos lados? (molesto)

Inuyasha: ah… (Inuyasha sabía que era todo lo contrario)

Koga: además me parece que la indigente ya encontró compañía.

Inuyasha mira, y lo ve con naraku, esto hace que se enoje, ya que inuyasha es muy celoso, sabía que todos los hombres que se le acercaban eran por una sola cosa.

Inuyasha corre para alcanzarlos, pero kagome lo agarra del brazo para que no se vaya.

Inuyasha: déjame ir!!

Kagome: vamos que llegamos tarde!!

Inuyasha se deprime, al saber que kikyo iba sola con ese bicho (como le decía él), pero le pediría disculpas en el recreo.

Entraron, inuyasha se fue a su salón, pero al husmear por el pasillo los ve a los dos junto de la mano entrando al salón, eso le provoca una gran ira que debería aguantarse hasta el recreo.

Sesshomaru: ja! Se ve que tu novia te llevo las cosas del colegio, deberías ser un poco ordenado, no es verdad?

Inuyasha se sentía feliz, ya que casi todo el grado gustaba de kikyo, pero kikyo solo tenía ojos para él, pero tenía un lado negativo ella siempre le decía que no, y ellos se aprovechaban -será porque es media inocente? Nunca le hable de ese tipo de cosas...

Inuyasha se va en camino orgulloso hasta que apareció koga, haciéndole una propuesta.

Koga: a que no te atreves venir a mi fiesta con kagome, como novios

Inuyasha: a que si! cuando y donde?

Koga: promesa?

Inuyasha: si

Las chicas se desilusionaron ya que llevaría a kagome, kagome reventaba de felicidad, y los chicos ilusionados de llevar a kikyo.

Sesshomaru: todos iremos? (con la misma cara de siempre, la amarga)

Koga: si, pueden llevar a quienes quieran

Inuyasha: y porque a los demás dejan que lleven a cualquiera?

Koga: porque si, jaja aparte hay que llevar una chica o te vas a quedar mirando como bailan. Queda así llevaras a kagome a mi fiesta, yo estaré con áyame y miroku con sango. Tendrán un mes para conseguir las parejas, (diciéndoles a todos)

Mientras que en el salón de kikyo, se escuchaban rumores de fiesta de koga, hasta que naraku se ofreció para quedarse con ella se noche.

Naraku: quieres que te acompañe esa noche

Kikyo: no, ese día tengo que cocinarle a inuyasha, porque seguro llegara tarde (feliz)

Naraku: no cambiaras nunca…

Cuando toco el timbre del colegio kikyo salió triste, y se dirigió al fondo del colegio, donde también le permitían estar .naraku la ve salir y sale corriendo para ir a buscarla.

Ya que recibió la noticia de que inuyasha ira la fiesta con kagome.

Naraku: espérame kikyo!!

Kikyo: naraku?

Naraku la toma del brazo y la dirige a su cuerpo para un abrazo, cuando se abrazaron kikyo empezó a llorar.

Kikyo: me deja sola!!

Naraku: no muestres tu sentimientos, y vas a ver que nadie conocerá tu debilidad y serás mas fuerte. (Empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas)

En ese entonces kikyo no lloraba mas, a naraku le encantaba como kikyo lo abrazaba y lo obedecía, quería quedarse con ella todo el tiempo, hasta que ella empezó a sonreír cuando lo vio sonrojado.

Kikyo: que te pasa? (feliz, pero seguían abrazados)

Naraku: nada… (También feliz)

Hasta que en esa escena aparece inuyasha enojado, y los celos le hervían desde adentro

Inuyasha: se puede saber que haces aquí?

Kikyo: perdóname (mirando al suelo)

Inuyasha la toma del brazo para que quedara apoyada en su pecho.

Inuyasha: tú que estabas haciendo?!

Naraku: idiota! Acaso crees que es tuya?! Acaso crees eso?!

Inuyasha lo mira con cara de desprecio: vamos kikyo

Kikyo: no quiero ir

Inuyasha: si yo te digo que vayamos a otro lado tu me obedeces y punto!

Kikyo: si…

Naraku estaba enojado de cómo la había tratado

Inuyasha agarrando fuerte a kikyo, se la lleva atrás de un árbol, para que nadie los vea.

Inuyasha enojado: se puede saber que estaba haciendo con él?

Kikyo asustada porque nunca lo había visto así: nada

Inuyasha: no quiero que vuelva a pasar!!

Kikyo: porque?

Inuyasha triste: no quiero perderte

Kikyo se conmueve de esas palabras: sabes que no pasara yo siempre estaré a tu lado

Inuyasha la abraza: perdóname

Kikyo: porque?

Inuyasha: porque me iré a la fiesta con kagome, y no iré a cenar

Kikyo furiosa recuerda las palabras de naraku: no pasa nada (feliz)

Inuyasha: de verdad? Pero estarás sola

Kikyo: no te preocupes naraku dijo que me iba a acompañar

Inuyasha: ese bicho me las va a pagar, el no ira

Kikyo: porque?

Inuyasha: porque no, si te digo no, es no

Kikyo: está bien…

Se estaba por ir cuando inuyasha la agarra la presiona contra el árbol, a centímetros de su boca le dice: tu eres mía no quiero verte con otro hombre, entendido?

Kikyo asustada, porque ya sabía como iba reaccionar si contestaba algo mal, debido a sus celos, le contesta: si…

Inuyasha la suelta y la deja ir, kikyo asustada entra y se sienta mirando a la nada, pero su compañero de banco, llamado naraku, le dice

Naraku: que te hizo esta vez el desgraciado?

Kikyo: nada estoy bien

Pasaron las horas y se estaban por ir a su casa cuando naraku le dice a kikyo, si quiere que la acompañe.

Naraku: quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Kikyo: vamos

Se iban los dos junto hablando de un programa de televisión, cuando del fondo se ve la figura de inuyasha corriendo para abrazar a kikyo.

Naraku: no la puedes dejar un minuto en paz?

Inuyasha: claro que no la molesto, no es verdad kikyo?

Kikyo: si...

Naraku: entonces…

Naraku lo abraza a inuyasha diciéndole-felicitaciones vas a llevar a kagome a la fiesta de koga-en tono sarcástico, y desde lejos naraku sabia quien venía, era kagome corriendo para alcanzar a inuyasha.

Kagome: vez que valgo la pena?

Inuyasha: ya suéltame quiero ir a casa, sos una pesada

Mientras que naraku toma la mano de kikyo y siguen caminando.

Naraku: será mejor que cuando llegues te acuestes a dormir (riéndose)

Kikyo: está bien…

Cuando llegaron a la casa naraku se despidió y se fue, y desde la calle se veía a inuyasha con los celos que le salían de los poros.

Kikyo se fue a dormir, y se le olvido el peluche que estaba en el comedor

Kikyo: ya es muy tarde…

Inuyasha entro enojado con el peluche. Sentándose en su cama, porque sabía que kikyo estaba fingiendo dormirse.

Inuyasha: se ve que naraku te movió la cabeza paraqué te olvidaras esto.(tirándole el muñeco en la cara)

Kikyo: yo...Lo...Siento, no quería que te enojaras con naraku, el es solo mi amigo

Inuyasha: COMO PUEDO CREERTE?!?!

Kikyo: sabes que yo vivo gracias a ti, y por eso te pertenezco, no podría traicionarte, es la verdad

Inuyasha: MALDITA ZORRA!! (Inuyasha le empezó a pegar a kikyo)

Kikyo tan solo se dejaba, ella lo amaba y ella le prometió quedarse con él. Hasta que inuyasha se dio cuenta que empezó a sangrar, pero kikyo no decía nada solo miraba a los costados. Hasta que kikyo se desmayo, inuyasha empezó a llorar.

Inuyasha: pero que hice?!?!!

Inuyasha fue a socorrer a kikyo, la acostó en su cama, y empezó a limpiarle la cara.

Inuyasha: perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, PERDONAME!!

Fue cuando kikyo se levanto, vio a inuyasha durmiendo apoyado en sus piernas, y agarro el peluche que estaba tirado en el piso.

Lo quiso despertar para decirle que ya estaba bien, pero entonces fue como le tuvo miedo.

Kikyo no lo quiso despertar pero cuando se dio cuenta, había perdido el habla, no lo podía creer, y empezó a llorar, abrazo al muñeco y se durmió.

Cuando se levanto vio a inuyasha con el desayuno. El la miraba con paz y preocupación, ella lo miro con felicidad para ocultarle que perdió el habla.

Inuyasha: kikyo te traje el desayuno, como te sientes?

Kikyo:……

Inuyasha: perdóname, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal

Kikyo:….

Inuyasha algo muy molesto: no piensas hablarme?

Kikyo le dedica una sonrisa,

Inuyasha: kikyo? no me digas que tu…

Kikyo asintió con la cabeza

Inuyasha triste le dice: perdóname, a veces puedo ser un poco impetuoso... Perdóname

Kikyo feliz:…….

Inuyasha: me voy a trabajar, quédate en casa y mañana te paso a buscar para ir al colegio, si?

Kikyo:….

Inuyasha sale, y la deja sola a kikyo, que con tantas dificultades se duerme.

Inuyasha iba pensando en lo que hizo, y se sentía terrible, no podía creer hasta donde lo llevarían sus celos, pero algo era seguro en él, la amaba tanto que tenía miedo de perderla.

Inuyasha después de haber salido del trabajo, la encontró a kikyo durmiendo en su cama, con el peluche, lo hacía sentir tan bien, que la miraba con felicidad.

Inuyasha contento: levántate dormilona...Es hora de ir al colegio

Kikyo no se levantaba.

Inuyasha: dormilona?

No se levantaba

Inuyasha: bestia?

Nada

Inuyasha: vida!!

Kikyo se levanta y le señalo que su ropa estaba limpia.

Inuyasha: porque no me contestabas?

Kikyo agarro una pizarra y le puso: ES QUE ESTABA MUY CANSADA, DESPUES DE HACER LAS COSAS ME DORMI, HASTA QUE TE ESCUCHE GRITANDOME

Inuyasha: no me asustes, cámbiate mientras me baño, si?

Kikyo:…. (Feliz)

Inuyasha se fue a bañar, pero se le olvido la toalla, salió a buscarlo cuando se encuentra con la imagen de kikyo en ropa interior. Inuyasha antes de ponerla nerviosa se va corriendo al baño. Y le dice: kikyo tráeme la toalla que me lo olvide

Kikyo lo lleva, pero cuando la miro tenía su camisa puesta.

Inuyasha sorprendido: que haces con mi camisa?

Kikyo escribe en la pizarra: ES QUE ESTABA EN ROPA INTERIOR Y PENSE QUE TE ENOJARIAS SI TARDO UN MONTON, ASI QUE VI TU CAMISA Y ME LA PUSE, TE MOLESTA?

Inuyasha: no para nada-pensando: todo lo contrario

Kikyo escribiendo: BUENO, GRACIAS, APURATE QUE YA SALIMOS

Inuyasha, antes de bañarse miro por última vez a Kikyo con su camisa marchando a su pieza.

Cuando terminaron, se fueron del departamento, pero esta vez kikyo se adelantaba para que inuyasha no la agarre de la mano, ya que le tenía miedo.

Inuyasha mandon: kikyo acércate.

Kikyo dudosa:….-pero fue

Inuyasha la agarro y la obligo a que ella le agarre el brazo, inuyasha se sentía bien ya que estaba usando la camisa que uso kikyo hoy a la mañana, todavía tenía su perfume y sentía su cuerpo con él.

Inuyasha marchaba bien hasta que los amigos de inuyasha vinieron.

Koga: hola inuyasha, jaja sabes que kagome está emocionada por que la llevaras a la fiesta-mirando a kikyo-tú no vas a decir nada?

Kikyo:…..

Kagome-el que no seamos tus amigos no te creas tan importante para no hablarnos!!

Kikyo mira a inuyasha como pidiéndole que si podía irse. Inuyasha apoya su mano en el hombro de kikyo, a ella le dolió por las lastimaduras que ya tenía, el se sintió miserable y le dijo-ve

Kikyo se puso feliz, le iba a besar en la mejilla pero muy dentro de ella tenía miedo al acercarse, se fue pero se despidió de lejos. Inuyasha se dio cuenta que le tenía miedo y eso lo hacía sentir mucho peor, pero haría algo para recuperar su vida pasada.

Koga le apunto donde se encontraba naraku dándole un beso en la mejilla a kikyo, inuyasha trata de ganar paso cuando áyame se pone adelante suyo y le dice-no son linda pareja?

Inuyasha-claro que no!! Kikyo se ve mucho mejor con otra persona que mas la merece!!

Miroku- por favor inuyasha sabemos que te gusta ella, pero tus celos siempre llegan muy mal, crees que no nos dimos cuenta?-inuyasha trago saliva- que esos moretones los hiciste tu, fácilmente se puede notar porque su piel es blanca ,idiota, pero no te juzgaremos, venga! Vamos al colegio

Todos sus amigo e inuyasha se fueron marchando, pero inuyasha se dio cuenta de la rabia de naraku cuando se dirigía al colegio con kikyo de la mano, ella se veía tan feliz, que le hizo pensar que tal vez le había contado todo, se enojo demasiado.

Entraron al salón, y koga con su alegría les dijo a todos-ya encontraron a su pareja? Todos asintieron menos sesshomaru.

Koga feliz-que te pasa sesshomaru acaso eres medio rarito que no pudiste elegir de todas la mujeres que te siguen a todos lados?

Sesshomaru-eso no te incumbe, llevare a una persona especial a la fiesta, pero todavía no hice contacto con ella-dijo con su amargura de siempre

Koga-ah.. y quien es?

Sesshomaru- es menor

Koga- sesshomaru, eres pedófilo?

Sesshomaru-no!! Solo por dos años

Koga feliz- bueno quién es?

Sesshomaru- bueno es…- en ese momento todos lo estaban mirando antes de que llegara el profesor- voy a llevar a kikyo

Inuyasha loco de celos le dice- como que llevaras a mi kikyo?!!

Sesshomaru- se que no quieres a naraku, pero por lo menos la voy a llevar yo

Inuyasha- no si se lo prohíbo!!

Seshomaru se empieza a reír malvadamente- crees que kikyo es de tu propiedad?

Inuyasha mira para abajo, y se empieza a reír- jaja nunca vas a poder enamorar a kikyo, kikyo tiene ojos solo para mi….

No termino la frase porque sesshomaru le dijo- si claro también es de naraku?

Inuyasha: qué? Ella es mía solo mía, de nadie más!!!

Sesshomaru- está bien como tú lo digas, ha! Y que no te sorprenda que kikyo no llegue a tu casa hoy…jaja

Inuyasha: me voy a asegurar que lo haga!!

Sesshomaru- ja! Que pegándole piensas cambiarla de opinión?

Inuyasha agacha la cabeza- solo fue un error!!

Koga se pone en el medio- está bien, inuyasha al fin ya al cabo tu llevaras a kagome, déjalo que lleve a kikyo, igual estará a tu vista, o prefieres que quede sola en tu casa con naraku?

Inuyasha:…, está bien veré la forma de convencerla,…

Sesshomaru- así me gusta, jaja llevare a una chica muy hermosa a la fiesta.

Inuyasha tenía una bronca por lo que se había comprometido- ahora tendré que obligar a kikyo a ir con ese idiota!!

Cuando llego la hora de irse, naraku agarro fuerte la mano de kikyo, y caminaba, naraku iba serio y kikyo trataba de alegrarlo aunque no podía hablar. Hasta que inuyasha se hace presente.

inuyasha- kikyo vamos a casa- trato de soltarla pero no pudo, se dirigió a naraku y le dijo-oye! Suéltala!!

Naraku- para qué? Para que le pegues?

Inuyasha-ya le dije que lo sentía!

Naraku-claro para ella las palabras le alcanzan, pero para su cuerpo que le está sangrando, no!

Inuyasha baja la mirada, y se dirige a naraku para golpearlo, le pego tantas veces que el último golpe no lo vio, y esta golpe se lo dirigía kikyo, inuyasha asustado le dice- TONTA!!NO TE PONGAS EN EL MEDIO!!

Naraku al ser hombre lo resistió pero ambos vieron que kikyo estaba escupiendo sangre, naraku alarmado se la quiso llevar pero inuyasha no se lo permitió, tuvieron que llevarla a su casa por capricho de él.

Inuyasha: perdóname otra vez!!

Naraku-todo fue mi culpa….

La acuestan a kikyo en la cama de inuyasha, inuyasha se va al comedor indeciso de llamar a un número.

Naraku-que te pasa?

Inuyasha: no sé si llamar a mi tutor.

Naraku-porque?

Inuyasha: está bien llamare!!-cuando atendió, naraku se dio cuenta que era una anciana

Inuyasha: kaede?

Kaede: INUYASHA?! Donde has estado todavía te estoy esperando

Inuyasha: lo siento kaede por preocuparte, pero kikyo está muy mal- le empieza a salir una lágrimas- no sé qué hacer estoy desesperado!!

Kaede: iré allí de inmediato, llevare a un médico, adiós-

Inuyasha corto, y se fue a la habitación donde estaba kikyo y naraku. inuyasha al verlo le dice- eres el único que sobra aquí, vete!

Naraku se dio cuenta de que inuyasha estaba nervioso, no quería que nadie se acercara a kikyo- está bien me voy, adiós-cerró la puerta y se fue.

Inuyasha- espero junto a kikyo


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha corto, y se fue a la habitación donde estaba kikyo y naraku. Inuyasha al verlo le dice- eres el único que sobra aquí, vete!

Naraku se dio cuenta de que inuyasha estaba nervioso, no quería que nadie se acercara a kikyo- está bien me voy, adiós-cerró la puerta y se fue.

Inuyasha- espero junto a kikyo.

Cuando kaede vino con un medico, kikyo ya estaba pálida, inuyasha se ponía nervioso por ver la cara del doctor de preocupación. Todos estaban callados, hasta que el doctor rompió el silencio.

Doctor- dime, como se hizo esta lastimadura- señalándole el estomago.

Kaede nerviosa por lo que inuyasha iba a contestar, inuyasha estaba peor, no sabía si decir la verdad.

Inuyasha dudando: tuvo una pelea y la golpearon…

Doctor: ya veo… - el doctor miro a kikyo y después a inuyasha- kikyo estará bien, solo necesita descansar y tomar estos medicamentos, procura dárselos cada 6 horas, entendido?

Inuyasha: si…

Doctor- otra cosa, evite que tenga peleas como esas porque la próxima vez no tendrá la misma suerte que ahora.

Inuyasha- está bien.

El doctor se retiraba con kaede hasta la puerta, inuyasha se queda mirando a kikyo.

Cuando kikyo abrió los ojos quería levantarse de la cama pero no podía, sentía un dolor muy fuerte, solo se quedo a costada tratando de dormir para ya no sentir el dolor. Cuando kikyo logro dormirse entra inuyasha con la comida y la queda mirando detenidamente.

Inuyasha le dice a kikyo con cara de preocupación: dormilona.. Levántate

Kikyo se levanto pero al ver la imagen de inuyasha mirándola, inmediatamente se fue a la esquina posterior de la cama agarrando su cabeza con las manos y cerrando los ojos.

Inuyasha empezó a llorar: por favor.. No me tengas miedo.. Por favor…- inuyasha trato de consolarla pero ella no se dejo tocar, se iba a levantar de la cama e irse pero en el intento se quedo tirada en el suelo con las manos en su estomago. Inuyasha trato de ayudarla pero ella se empezó arrastrar hasta afuera, hasta que vino kaede y lo hecho a inuyasha de la pieza. Kaede levanto a kikyo y la acomodo en la cama. Inuyasha se había quedado afuera en la pasillo sentado.

Kaede: estas bien?

Kikyo solo se miraba las manos, y después asintió con la cabeza

Kaede: tienes que tomar las pastillas que te dijo el médico.

Kikyo: ……

Kaede: se que no te gustan las pastillas pero es la única manera que te pase el dolor.

Kikyo se tranquiliza al ver que kaede no le haría daño y agarra un cuaderno de anotaciones: CUANTAS VECES DEBO TOMARLA?

Kaede: seis veces al día.

Kikyo anotando en el cuaderno: ESTA BIEN

Kaede: se que no lo quieres ver, pero deberías saber que estuvo muy preocupado por ti..

Kikyo escribiendo: lose… como no puedo hablar dile que lo siento, no quiero ver a nadie por ahora.

Kaede: está bien, pero ahora como sé donde están, no es necesario que trabajen, yo les mandare dinero y lo que necesitan, pero a cambio ustedes me darán las novedades del día, entendido?

Kikyo escribiendo: si…

Kaede sale de la habitación donde estaba kikyo y habla con inuyasha.

Kaede: kikyo está muy inestable, así que trata de ser lo más comprensible posible, si?

Inuyasha: como esta?

Kaede: está bien, pero ahora la cuidaras, dejaras de trabajar.

Inuyasha: está bien, podrá ir al colegio?

Kaede: no inuyasha, ella no puede, pero tú vas a ir.

Inuyasha: si.. Gracias por todo

Kaede: adiós inuyasha tengo cosas por hacer, avísame si necesitan algo.

Cuando kaede se marcha, inuyasha se va corriendo a la habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta, y apoyado en la puerta le dijo: kikyo… estas dormida?

Kikyo no emitió ningún sonido, eso hizo que inuyasha se alarmara, pero cuando entro vio la imagen de kikyo dibujando en la ventana.

Inuyasha mirando como kikyo dibujaba el paisaje de afuera, le dijo: te sientes bien?

Kikyo no lo miraba solo seguía dibujando, inuyasha se dio cuenta y entonces le dijo: nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, sé que puedo ser violento, pero tengo miedo de perderte, perdóname…- inuyasha se acerco a kikyo y la abrazo, ella correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así por unos minutos. Cuando inuyasha la soltó sutilmente y la acostó en su cama, la abrazo fuerte y se quedaron así hasta que kikyo se durmió. Inuyasha tan solo la veía, hasta que se durmió.

A la mañana inuyasha se levanto esta vez con más calma, miro a kikyo que estaba en su cama durmiendo, y se fue a bañar, cuando salió con el toalla en la cadera vio a kikyo que se estaba cambiando para ir al colegio, inuyasha entro.

Inuyasha: tu no iras

Kikyo lo quedo mirando con una cara y busco su cuaderno donde escribió- POR QUE?

Inuyasha la miro con paz y le dijo- solo descansa.

Kikyo solo lo miraba confundida pero se resigno y se fue a acostar.

Inuyasha después de vestirse y de desayunar salió de la casa. Cuando iba de paso al colegio aparecieron sus amigos.

Koga: oye que te pasa? Acaso no dormiste?

Inuyasha bostezando: no tanto pero si dormí.

Koga: está bien, vamos a buscar a miroku, mira allá vienen tus admiradoras- señalándole donde venían kagome, áyame y sango- espera un segundo… y la indigente?

Inuyasha: kikyo está descansando, no se siente bien.

Koga: está bien, mira ahí viene miroku.

Las chicas llegaron, saludaron a koga y abrazaron a inuyasha, cuando llego miroku los saluda a todos.

Miroku: hola buenos días- miroku miro de reojo a inuyasha y se asusto- ahora que le paso a kikyo?

Inuyasha: no está bien…- mirando al suelo.

Miroku al ver la tristeza de inuyasha decide decir: venga! Vamos al colegio.

Inuyasha: vamos

Cuando llegan al colegio, entran al salón y con la alegría de siempre koga les dice a todos sus compañeros: ya encontraron parejas?

Inuyasha le dice a koga: no podre ir, tengo que cuidar a kikyo.

Koga: no le va a pasar nada si la dejas sola una noche.

Inuyasha: no lose…

Koga: no dudes…

Inuyasha: ah! Cierto

Inuyasha se acerca con una cara de desprecio a sesshomaru, que estaba sentado leyendo un libro de autoayuda: mira sesshomaru.. Kikyo no ira

Sesshomaru deja el libro y larga una carcajada: otra vez le pegaste? Que buen protector que SOS…

Inuyasha: como sabes eso?

Sesshomaru: primero porque me llevo muy bien con kikyo, kikyo se lee tan fácil como este libro y me doy cuenta cuando esta triste, alegre y otros sentimientos, pero por otra cosa me di cuenta, fácil! Hoy no vino al colegio, ayer a la salida salió con naraku, naraku te jugo en contra, y se pelearon es fácil suponer, pero parece difícil admitir los hechos?

Inuyasha trago en seco- ah…

Como siempre koga salto para defender a su amigo: tranquilos, tranquilos no vale pelear por ella, sesshomaru búscate otra pareja y listo.

Sesshomaru: pues ni hablar!- sesshomaru agarro el libro y los ignoro.

Koga: ben inuyasha, vamos para allá- koga e inuyasha se sentaron en el fondo antes que venga el profesor.

Koga: sabes que me entere por ahí?

Inuyasha curioso: que te enteraste?

Koga: que naraku gusta de kikyo…

Inuyasha medio enojado: cómo?!

Koga: si eso me entere, pero no estoy seguro…

Inuyasha pensando lo que dijo kaede dice: bueno… creo que debería.. Acep.. –inuyasha da un golpe violento a la mesa y dice: no puedo.. no puedo aceptarlo!!

Koga: tranquilo, te lo dije para que lo tomaras con calma, nada más.

Inuyasha mirando la puerta le dice: ahí vino el profesor, después hablamos.

Cuando terminan las clases inuyasha sale afuera y llama a kagome. Cuando kagome llega corriendo los dos se ponen a hablar en la esquina.

Inuyasha rascándose la cabeza: mira.. yo no podre ir.

Kagome enojada: porque?!?!!

Inuyasha: porque tengo que cuidar a kikyo.

Kagome: sabes que no le pasara nada que la dejes tan solo una noche.

Inuyasha: pero nunca la deje sola por las noches, además está mal.

Kagome: tranquilo se que la proteges, pero no siempre estarás a su lado.

Inuyasha: pero por ahora si!!

Kagome se acerca rápido a inuyasha y le da un beso en la boca, esto hace que inuyasha se sonroje.

Inuyasha: pero que haces?

Kagome: quieres ser mi novio?

Inuyasha se le vino la imagen de que kikyo estaba mal, pero no le dio mas tiempo porque le dio otro beso, pero esta ves delante de todos.

Koga delante de todos les dijo a los dos: hacen linda pareja!!

Sesshomaru se reía y les dijo: tienes razón, creo que a alguien se le olvido defender a otra persona, pero no te preocupes tu cuida de ella, que yo cuido de kikyo- mostrándole que le saco una foto a los dos con su celular.

Inuyasha: oye! Para que la foto?!!

Sesshomaru: muy fácil, para mostrársela bombonazo que tenes en casa haciéndole creer que en tu mundo existe ella sola.

Inuyasha trago en seco y con toda su ira encima le dijo: BORRALA!!

Sesshomaru: demasiado tarde..- le dijo mientras venia un auto negro a buscarlo.

De ahí salieron sus guardaespaldas y sesshomaru se empezó a reír mientras se iba.

Inuyasha: MALDITO!!

Kagome: tranquilo que tiene que nos allá sacado el segundo beso de nuestro noviazgo

Inuyasha se iba corriendo mientras kagome le gritaba. Mientras corría pensaba en kikyo: tal ves tiene su número de teléfono, me tengo que apresurar!

Cuando inuyasha llego a la casa vio a kikyo con su teléfono.

Inuyasha con una cara de nervioso al ver que iba a decir: me das tu teléfono.

Kikyo media decepcionada se lo dio el celular y se estaba por ir pero inuyasha la agarro del brazo y le dijo: perdóname…

Kikyo le dedico una sonrisa falsa y agarro su cuaderno para escribir, inuyasha la miraba con cara de lastima mientras escribía.

Kikyo escribiendo: no pasa nada… yo no tengo porque perdonarte de nada..

Inuyasha: pero kikyo.. tu no lo entiendes!! Yo…

Kikyo pone cara de confundida: tu.. que?

Inuyasha la abraza y le susurra al oído: yo.. te amo

Kikyo se sonrojo a tal acción de inuyasha que no tuvo mejor idea que abrazarlo ella también, los dos estaba solos, los dos se correspondían, inuyasha la agarro del mentón y la empezó a besar, y ella ubico sus brazos por el cuello de inuyasha. Inuyasha la acostó en la cama y el arriba sin dejar de besarla haciendo que ella se ponga tensa. Cuando kikyo estaba cediendo, era su primer beso era normal, ambos lo disfrutaban, ambos querían quedarse uno con el otro, pero después paso lo peor, tocan el timbre, inuyasha la seguía besando, pero esta vez kikyo reacciono empujándolo gentilmente hacia atrás, haciendo que el reaccionara.

Inuyasha molesto porque tuvo que dejarla de bezar: ahora quien es!!

Inuyasha se acomodo su remera y su pelo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver la imagen de koga , miroku, sango, áyame y kagome.

Inuyasha: que pasa que todos están aquí?

Miroku: hemos venidos para hacerte compañía, y aparte me entere que eres novio de kagome

Inuyasha: ah.. Eso. Pasen.

Koga gritando: trajimos películas!!

Inuyasha molesto: ahí está el DVD, no grites!!!- sentándose en el sofá con los demás.

Koga gritando de felicidad: bien!!

Inuyasha: que trajiste?

Koga: traje la llamada 2, un clásico!!!

Inuyasha: esa película? Hubieras traído otra.

Koga: pero esta re buena, no me vas a decir que no te gusta.

Inuyasha altanero: pues no me gusta…

Koga mirando la tele: demasiado tarde…

Inuyasha: que?

Koga en esa discusión aprovecho para poner la película.

Inuyasha: esta bien.. ya vengo..

Inuyasha se va a su habitación donde kikyo todavía estaba impactada por tal acción de el. Inuyasha con una vos tierna le dice: báñate, después comemos juntos, y después a la cama, si?

Kikyo solo asiente con la cabeza.

Kikyo se acerca confundida al cajón y saca su ropa, mientras que inuyasha se retiraba al comedor, donde estaban sus amigos.

Después de unos minutos…

Kagome estaba abrazada a inuyasha: que miedo!!!

Inuyasha que apenas la soportaba: cómo vas a tener miedo a esa película?

Koga: inuyasha ya vengo, voy al baño

Inuyasha: ve!

Koga se dirigía al baño, pero en el camino, intrigado, decidió echar un vistazo por la cerradura donde kikyo e inuyasha dormían, pero se asombro al ver la imagen de kikyo poniéndose su piyama (tranquilos, no sean mal pensados, estaba en ropa interior, lo digo por las dudas ¬¬U). Koga quedo paralizado, al ver la belleza de esa niña, koga en un suspiro mientras se dirigía pesadamente al baño: ya se porque a sesshomaru le encanta esa niña…

Cuando koga viene se queda mirando la película con los demás, en ello inuyasha le pregunto…

Inuyasha: porque tardaste tanto?

Koga no sabia que decir, si decía que quedo mirando a kikyo como se vestía, quizás lo mataría, y lo primero que se le ocurrió decir es: acaso te tengo que decir lo que hago en el baño?


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha: porque tardaste tanto?

Koga no sabía que decir, si decía que quedo mirando a kikyo como se vestía, quizás lo mataría, y lo primero que se le ocurrió decir es: acaso te tengo que decir lo que hago en el baño?

Inuyasha: ah.. Perdona- inuyasha se rascaba la cabeza- y se quedaran a comer?

Koga: si!!!

Inuyasha enojado: puedes dejar de gritar!!

Koga feliz: está bien

Inuyasha se levanta: voy a buscar a kikyo y le diré que se quedan a comer.

Inuyasha se dirige a la habitación donde dormía, y le dijo a kikyo.

Inuyasha feliz: kikyo, mis amigos se quedaran a comer

Kikyo agarra la libreta y le escribe: bueno, yo cocinare

Inuyasha le agarra las manos a kikyo y le dice: gracias!

Kikyo solo lo mira con una cara de felicidad. Cuando baja kikyo e inuyasha kagome la mira muy mal.

Kagome abraza a inuyasha: crees que hacemos buena pareja?- inuyasha no sabía dónde meterse.

Kikyo la mira con cara de felicidad, pero en realidad estaba fingiendo.

Así paso la noche todos comían, y después los amigos de inuyasha se fueron, y inuyasha y kikyo se fueron a dormir.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ORFANATO

Hubo una llamada que fue atendida por kaede.

Kaede: hola

……….: cuando la traerás?

Kaede: ha.. Eres tú , yo soy su tutor, así que no se ira

……….: sabes que la necesito para mis negocios, aparte tomaste cariño de unos niños que no te pertenecen?- riendo

Kaede enojada: algún problema? Esa niña se quedara conmigo!!

…………: si me la entregas, tendrá los mismos tratos que una reina, solo déjame ser su tutor.

Kaede: no!!

………. Riéndose: sabes que será mía te guste o no, te ganaste un enemigo kaede!!- cortando el teléfono.

Kaede pensando: no lo permitiré.

Al día siguiente ambos ya estaban cambiados.

Inuyasha: vamos kikyo?

Kikyo asiente con la cabeza

Ambos salen, pero kikyo se adelanta para que inuyasha no haga lo mismo de siempre, pero fue en vano.

Inuyasha: kikyo no camines tan rápido, ven

Kikyo se acerca y se van caminando hacia la escuela agarrados de la mano, hasta que vinieron los amigos de inuyasha. Pero esta vez fue distinto.

Las amigas de inuyasha miraban muy mal a kagome porque lo estaba abrazando, pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente. Miroku e inuyasha quedaron sorprendidos al ver a koga con un ramo de flores.

Miroku: que haces con eso koga? Piensas darle eso a una chica?

Koga: si..

Inuyasha riéndose: a quien?

Koga tomo paso y se acerco a kikyo, mirando para otro lado le dijo: toma!

Kikyo lo miro sorprendida, pero agarro el ramo y miraba las flores. Asiendo que inuyasha se enojara.

Inuyasha enojado: pero qué diablos haces koga?!!

Koga: yo.. He.. Creo que he crecido y una buena forma de que kikyo me perdonara de tantas veces que le dije indigente.

Kikyo lo miraba con cara de felicidad, pero por dentro sabía que era mentira, ella no quería preocupar a inuyasha, así que le dio un beso en la mejilla a koga asiendo que él se sonrojara.

Koga mirando para el otro lado para ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas: me alegro que te haya gustado…

Kikyo lo miro con felicidad, pero al ver del otro lado a naraku se fue a corriendo a saludarlo.

Cuando kikyo corrió, naraku todavía estaba muy preocupado no se podía sacar de la mente a kikyo además de estar muy preocupado también estaba muy confundido, el sentía una gran amistad pero en varias ocasiones sintió algo más que amistad- tengo que confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos a kikyo antes de que acabe volviéndome loco- dijo mientras veía a kikyo corriendo para llegar con él.

Cuando llego, naraku le dice: hola kikyo

Kikyo feliz: …

Naraku con una sonrisa falsa: cierto que no puedes hablar, no importa- naraku miro que en las manos tenía unas flores- te puedo preguntar algo? Quien te dio esas flores?

Kikyo le señala donde ya estaban las chicas peleándose por inuyasha, en el grupo, y le señala a koga.

Naraku medio celoso: enserio? .. Qué raro.. Vamos al colegio.

Naraku y kikyo se van al colegio caminando mientras de atrás, a pocos pasos estaba inuyasha mirándolo a naraku con una cara asesina.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, entraron cada uno al salón que les corresponde.

En el grado donde iba inuyasha, todos se reían de sesshomaru.

Koga riéndose: cómo?

Sesshomaru: que iré solo

Koga todavía riéndose: pero tienes muchas chicas que te siguen, si no sales con una de ellas seguro pensaran que eres medio raro.

Sesshomaru sacando su libro le dijo: ya lo dije

Así paso toda la mañana y toda la tarde, pero en el otro salo donde iba kikyo…

Naraku: kikyo termino las clases, vamos?

Kikyo le niega con la cabeza, agarra el cuaderno y le escribe: no puedo, necesito terminar de copiar lo que hay en el pizarrón.

Naraku: cierto, a ti te llamo director por los golpes… te espero?

Kikyo escribiendo: no, está bien

Naraku: pero ya es tarde

Kikyo escribiendo: no te preocupes me iré cuando ya termine, si?

Naraku: sabe inuyasha que te vas tarde?

Kikyo escribiendo: no, porque seguro está en la fiesta de koga, y si le digo seguro que querrá quedarse conmigo, y no quiero que se quede conmigo.

Naraku: está bien, pero avísame cuando llegues, si?

Kikyo escribiendo: claro.

Naraku sale medio preocupado.

Cuando kikyo termino de copiar salió de la escuela, en el camino se sentía perseguida por un auto negro. Después sintió como el auto iba a los mismos pasos que ella, así que decidió correr y tomar otro camino para llegar al departamento y lograr que no la sigan.

Cuando llego a su casa estaba muy agitada, tomo una vaso de agua y miro por la ventana haber si estaba el auto negro. Pero se tranquilizo al ver que no estaba.

Kikyo encendió la tele y se quedo mirando, hasta que por el celular le enviaron un mensaje, en ese mensaje decía: LLEGASTE?

Kikyo se rio al ver que ese mensaje era de naraku, ella le escribió: SI NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTOY BIEN.

Mientras que en la fiesta….

Inuyasha: suéltame kagome, no ves que…

Koga gritando: hora del baile!!

Inuyasha enojado: tienes algún problemita?

Koga feliz: ninguno. Yo pongo la música!! Que vengan los lentos!!

Miroku: los lentos?

Koga: si!!- koga agarra un cd y lo pone, pero cuando inuyasha se da cuenta de que música era…

Inuyasha: saca esa música patética!!

Así pasó toda la noche mientras que donde estaba kikyo…

Kikyo estaba mirando la tele, hasta que sonó la puerta, kikyo se fijo primero quien era y después abrió.

Kikyo se dio cuenta que era kaede.

Kaede: kikyo?

Kikyo asiente con la cabeza pero estaba muy preocupada, nunca kaede había venido a visitarla de noche, entonces agarro su libreta y escribió: QUE PASA KAEDE?

Kaede: no, nada- kaede tuvo un gran alivio al saber que a kikyo no le había pasado nada, pero le preocupo al no ver a inuyasha.

Kaede: y inuyasha?

Kikyo le escribe: EN UNA FIESTA

Kaede: en una fiesta?, te ha dejado sola?

Kikyo escribiendo: SI, PERO SE QUE VOLVERA DENTRO DE UN RATO.

Kaede: el te ha dicho que volvería dentro de un rato?

Kikyo escribiendo (bueno no soy un gif XD): no, pero volverá.

Kaede: estás segura?

Kikyo escribiendo: si

Kaede: bueno, solo vine a decirte que tengas cuidado, estoy muy seguro que una persona quiere secuestrarte, pero no te preocupes inuyasha va contigo.

Kikyo escribiendo: pero si le pasa algo por mi culpa?

Kaede: no le pasara nada- kaede mira el reloj- ah.. lo siento, tengo que ir al trabajo, ten cuidado.

Kikyo se había quedado pensándolo que le dijo kaede, mientras ella se iba.

Después de unas horas de pensar, ocurrió algo que no se lo esperaba….

Inuyasha entra al departamento de golpe, haciendo que kikyo se asustara y se escondiera. A kikyo le dio la impresión de que estaba muy dormido y por eso venia furioso. Pero no podía negarse a no esconderse, pudo haber terminado mal la fiesta que tuvo que irse, por eso no salió, pero se asusto mas cuando ella estaba escondida bajo la mesa y él se agacha y le dice..

Inuyasha contento: te encontré.. que hacías ahí abajo?

Kikyo pensando: le habrá pasado algo bueno esta ves?- y le muestra una sonrisa fingida.

Inuyasha: sabes te traje algo! Espero que te guste

Kikyo sorprendida: ….

Inuyasha: te traje flores!

Kikyo lo miro con ternura, sabía que sentía celos por lo que paso esta mañana. Agarro su cuaderno y le puso: MUCHAS GRACIAS..

Inuyasha sonrojado: de nada… he.. Vamos a dormir.

Kikyo se pone su pijama y agarra su peluche y se duerme mientras que inuyasha la miraba fijo hasta que se durmió.

Al día siguiente ya cambiados, se dirigen a la escuela, pero esta vez kikyo era la que iba lenta.

Kikyo estaba pensando lo que le había dicho kaede, kikyo pensando: es verdad, me están siguiendo, pero.. si se lo cuento a inuyasha se que le pasara algo. Pero entonces que hare?...

Inuyasha corto sus pensamientos: kikyo! Despierta! Se nos hace tarde! Sé que no dormiste bien, pero vamos!

Kikyo se recupera de ese estado pensativo y le asiente con la cabeza.

Ambos llegan hasta la esquina donde los amigos de inuyasha lo esperaban.

Miroku: porque llegas tarde?

Inuyasha: pasa que tuvimos algunos inconvenientes- la miro a kikyo, y noto que estaba muy asustada y mirando para todos lados, así que se acerca y posa su mano en el hombro de ella haciendo que se asustara.

Inuyasha: tranquila soy yo! Te pasa algo?

Ella niega su cabeza asiendo que inuyasha se preocupara.

Pero después inuyasha se olvido del asunto de kikyo y siguió con sus amigos, pero kikyo camino sola hasta el colegio, si alguien no quería lastimar a inuyasha y a naraku era ella.

Tuvieron un día normal de clases hasta la salida..

Inuyasha: kikyo estas bien, desde hoy a la mañana que me esas preocupando..

Pero kikyo no lo escucho porque empezó a correr de manera inesperada mientras lloraba, ella no quería irse de repente pero no tenía otra opción si a inuyasha le pasaba algo. Corrió pero no se percato de que inuyasha la estaba siguiendo, también corriendo. Kikyo al mirar para todos lados no vio a inuyasha haciendo que tenga un gran alivio ( si se lo preguntan, inuyasha estaba escondido).

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno porque sabía que la estaban persiguiendo, se escondió pero para sorpresa de ella, ellos esta vez bajaron la agarraron mientras que ella se resistía, mientras que inuyasha salió de su escondite para ayudarla pero fue en vano. Kikyo al ver a inuyasha se asusto pensando que le irían a hacer algo, entonces vio caer a inuyasha y con un gran grito, haciendo que recupere el habla lo único que pudo decir es…

Kikyo gritando: INUYASHA!!

Los hombres se asustaron pensando que la podían haber escuchado entonces la amordazan y la suben al auto negro mientras que a inuyasha lo dejan en el suelo…

Inuyasha gritando: KIKYO!!


	4. Chapter 4

Se asusto pensando que le irían a hacer algo, entonces vio caer a inuyasha y con un gran grito, haciendo que recupere el habla lo único que pudo decir es…

Kikyo gritando: INUYASHA!!

Los hombres se asustaron pensando que la podían haber escuchado entonces la amordazan y la suben al auto negro mientras que a inuyasha lo dejan en el suelo…

Inuyasha gritando: KIKYO!!

Inuyasha a duras penas llega a su departamento, pero sintió un gran vacío no ver a nadie.

Llamo desesperado a kaede, cuando le comento lo ocurrido, kaede fue desesperada al departamento donde vivía inuyasha.

Kaede mirando para otro lado: así que lo hiciste…

Inuyasha desesperado: hiso qué? Hiso qué?!!

Kaede: nada, inuyasha estas muy lastimado, necesitas que te cure.

Inuyasha: eso no importa, NO ESTA KIKYO LA SECUESTRARON!!!

Kaede: tómalo con calma, poniéndote nervioso no lograremos nada, se cómo te sientes pero ahora no podemos hacer nada más que llamar a la policía.

Inuyasha: TOMARLO CON CALMA, COMO HARE ESO?! KIKYO ES TODO PARA MI Y SE FUE!!

Inuyasha: eso no es el punto!! Me voy a buscarla!!

Kaede: no lo hagas es muy peligroso!!

Inuyasha: y entonces?!!

Kaede: espera, se nos ocurrirá algo…

MIENTRAS QUE EN EL AUTO NEGRO

El viaje se había convertido en un infierno, ya hace dos horas que no dejan de conducir, sabía que estaba lejos, y eso por un lado la ponía nerviosa pero por el otro tranquila al saber que inuyasha está bien.

Pararon el coche haciendo que kikyo se ponga nerviosa de nuevo.

Hombre: llegamos, baja niña- agarrando de los pelos a kikyo la bajan y la suben a otro auto, pero esta vez se impresiono al ver el auto con un logotipo. Le sacaron el estorbo que tenían en la boca y el hombre le dijo..

Hombre: tu última salida!

Kikyo: donde me llevan?

Hombre: eso no importa, sube!!

Kikyo: si..- kikyo estaba muy desesperada por dentro pero si trataba de huir pasaría algo malo, porque hay demasiados hombres involucrados.

Kikyo subió de nuevo a otro auto: pero este era más cómodo, como si se tratase de un auto de un millonario.

El viaje de nuevo fue un infierno pasaron (calculando ella) unas cinco horas todavía de viaje, kikyo estaba cansada y sobre todo quería ir al baño.

Kikyo en el medio del camino ya no se sentía triste sino que extraña, la gente que estaban en el mismo auto no la miraban como los otros sino de una manera muy extraña. Ya no aguantaba mas quedarse encerrada sin saber donde estaba con personas desconocidas, quería ir a casa.

Kikyo se animo a hablarle a esas personas por lo menos saber quien eran o de menos como se llamaban.

Kikyo se acerco también a una chica que tenía su misma edad y la misma expresión de miedo, y le pregunto: cómo te llamas?

…….: no lose… igual ya no importa, ya nada importa

Kikyo: porque?

…….: porque nos elegirán como perros!

Kikyo: a que te refieres?

……..: es la segunda vez que estoy aquí, a pesar de que escape he vuelto

Kikyo: pero cómo te llamas?

Rin: me llamo rin, pero eso no importa, AHORA LOS RICACHONES PUEDEN CAMBIARNOS LA IDENTIDAD!!- subiendo los brazos.

Kikyo se desespera al saber que todos empezaron a llorar por ese comentario: a que te refieres?

Rin gritando: estaremos encerradas en un lugar dos años!!, y después en otro lugar otros dos años!!

Kikyo al ver que estaba muy depresiva le grita: TRANQUILIZATE!!

Rin queda callada y asombrada por la nueva (según ella): dime, acaso no tienes miedo?

Kikyo: si.. Pero tampoco me tengo que reír de nuestras desgracias!, por favor tranquilízate, me podrías explicar lo que pasa?

Rin: está bien, te lo contare. Yo ya he estado aquí, me secuestraron cuando mis padres se fueron a alquilar una película y me dejaron sola en un hotel, cuando viajábamos por todos lados ni me imaginaba que nos esperarían a nosotras, pero después de estos paseos lo que nos espera es viajar a estados unidos, nos encierran en un lugar donde pasamos 2 años encerradas, y después a otro donde pasamos 2 años mas encerradas, hasta que nuestra nueva familia pase a buscarnos.

Kikyo: pero no entiendo, para que nos mandan a esos lugares?

Rin: el primero es el más horrible, según ellos ahí es donde aprenderemos a obedecer todo lo que nos digan, pero ahí es donde te olvidas de todo, te olvidas de tus familiares y de tus amigos, aprendes a entender las cosas te guste o no, pero en el otro te enseñan a hacer una dama.

Kikyo: pero entonces para que nos quieren?

rin: capricho de los ricachones, negocios, vacios, puede ser cualquier cosa, a mi me quisieron hacer pasar por esposa, ya sabes por negocios.

Kikyo: debió ser horrible..

rin: para ti no, ellos te van transformando la identidad, pasas de ser una chica muy arrogante como ellos, sin darte cuenta.

Kikyo: enserio? Pero… como no tedas cuenta?

rin: porque.. no serás la misma de ahora.

Cuando rin le dijo eso ella se asusto y pararon el auto.

rin: bien, llegamos. Espero que no te halla asustado, no importa seguro que estamos en el aeropuerto- rin miro por las ventanas polarizadas y era verdad.

Kikyo: a dónde iremos?

rin: a donde te dije, a estados unidos.

Kikyo a punto de llorar: ah…

rin: no te preocupes, superaremos esto, nos cuidaremos uno con el otro, tranquila todo va estar bien.

Así pasaron esos tristes momentos que kikyo no lo pudo soportar, ya pasaron 2 años (pues me gusta acelerar los años, para no aburrirse)…

* * *

Kaede: inuyasha, es hora de ir a la escuela!

Inuyasha: ya voy!! ya voy!!

Kaede: desde que entraste a esa banda, no has dejado de protestar!!

Inuyasha: eso no importa!

Kaede: no vas a rezar antes de irte?

Inuyasha cambio ese gesto altanero por uno de tristeza: tienes razón.

Kaede e inuyasha se van al templo y rezan, mientras tanto inuyasha le preguntaba…

Inuyasha: ya han pasado más de dos años… crees que vuelva?

Kaede: la fe es lo último que se pierde.. Ojala que me devuelvan a mi niña.

Inuyasha: kikyo.. Te extraño..- levanto la cabeza y se limpio las lagrimas- bueno me voy, ah! Esta noche llegare tarde porque tengo que practicar.

Kaede: está bien. Ten cuidado!

Inuyasha: lo tendré, lo tendré.

Mientras que en otro lado…

Hombre: listas?

Un grupo de chicas ordenadas perfectamente por estatura lo miraron y le dijeron que si.

Hombre: muy bien, les tengo buenas noticias, conservaran la mitad de su identidad. Lo único que no modificamos fue el nombre y la fecha de nacimiento, nada más. Ahora se irán a otro instituto, ahí mostraran su mejor desempeño, se irán a distinto para pasar desapercibidas entendido? Las primeras que se irán son el grupo 7.

En el grupo 7 lo integraban: kikyo y rin.

Las dos mostraban un rostro inexpresable. Mostraban frialdad en sus ojos, como si no tuvieran sentimientos o estuvieran bien entrenadas para no demostrarlo al menos hasta que se lo ordenasen.

Hombre: muy bien, vayan saliendo que estará esperándolas de nuevo la camioneta blanca.

Kikyo y rin contestaron: entendido.

Las dos chicas que en este momento rin tiene 15 y kikyo 14. Las chicas suben al auto para esperar que den la orden de bajarse.

Mientras que en otro lado...

Inuyasha: llegaste tarde idiota, sabes que nosotros no esperaremos por ti!, bueno ya estamos todos?

(Bueno voy a explicar a banda: inuyasha es el guitarrista y el vocalista, bancotsu es la segunda guitarra, miroku en la batería y koga es el bajista).

Koga: vamos a tocar!!

Miroku: cómo vas a tocar si ni siquiera sabes que música tocaremos ahora, llegas tarde!

Koga: bueno, solo por 5 minutos?

Inuyasha: fueron 2 horas!!

Koga: enserio?, entonces debo arreglar mi reloj.

Inuyasha: y el otro callado, donde esta?

Koga: ah? Si.. si hablas de bancotsu está sentado en la ventana mirando la lluvia

Inuyasha: ahora tenemos un raro en nuestro grupo!!

Bancotsu camino pesadamente hasta inuyasha y le dijo: estoy bien

Inuyasha lo abraza haciendo que él se irrite: ves! Eres un idiota, y como te eligieron las mujeres el más sensual de todos?! Si ni siquiera te gusta el contacto humano!

Bancotsu burlándose: será porque no soy un mujeriego como tu?

Inuyasha: pero yo solo tengo una novia!!

Bancotsu: quien? Ah.. Cierto. Kagome higurashi la más linda según tu, mientras cuando ella no está te dedicas a hacer cualquier cosa con la mujer que apenas ves! Como si fuera una selva, tú y tus caprichos!!

Inuyasha: pues! … y tú no has tenido ningún noviazgo desde que yo sepa, tu solo seduces a las mujeres nada más!

Koga: bueno bueno dejen de pelear!! Además no tenemos tiempo, decime que música tenemos que practicar?

Mientras que en otro lugar….

Rin y kikyo bajaron del auto y entraron al instituto tal como se lo habían ordenado.

Hombre: muy niñas, suban a sus habitaciones

Rin y kikyo: entendido.

Luego de otros 4 años…(Y de nuevo adelanto.. jaja).. el encuentro que esperábamos!!

* * *

Estaba en una mansión muy lujosa levantándose por las mañanas.

Kikyo se levantaba pesadamente, cuando los rayos del sol daban comienzo del amanecer: será mejor que me bañe…- kikyo entro a su baño privado para bañarse en su tina

Kikyo se había vuelto una mujer muy bella con tan solo 18 años de edad, termino la secundaria con 10, no salía de su casa era todo un ejemplo de hija que su padre agradecía, o al manos era el padre impostor.

Kikyo inexpresable: y la sirvienta? Aun no ha llegado?

Sirvienta entra apresurada, trayéndole su desayuno: perdone con la tardanza.

Kikyo: no se preocupe! Pensé que paso algo. Y mi padre?

Sirvienta: esta abajo esperándola para irse.

Kikyo: bien

Sirvienta la saluda a kikyo y se marcha.

Kikyo queda acostada por un momento, hasta que…

onigumo: kikyo! Tenemos que irnos en una hora, tienes que acompañarme, necesito firmar algunos papeles, si?

Kikyo: ya bajo padre- kikyo se peina su largo cabello y se hace una cola de caballo y se pone uno de sus largos vestidos, kikyo lucia encantadora pues tenía un pelo perfectamente liso y una piel también perfectamente fina, y unas piernas que cualquier hombre se perdería de tan solo mirarlas.

Kikyo sale de su habitación y se dirige con su padre.

Kikyo: listo padre

Onigumo: esa es mi niña.

Kikyo mira para otro lado y se preguntaba: soy… su niña?

Kikyo toma la mano de su supuesto padre y se dirigen a fuera de la mansión.

Onigumo y kikyo entran en una gran edificio donde estaban "padres e hijas" como pensaba kikyo. En eso kikyo se asombro y le pregunto: y esta clase de reunión a que se debe?

Onigumo: ya verás…

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa donde los grandes empresarios y sus hijas estaban, el ambiente cambio cuando entro otro empresario con su hijo, todo se puso tenso.

Kikyo le murmuro a su padre: que significa todo esto?

Onigumo: kikyo, heredaras el negocio de nuestra familia.

Kikyo: y se puede saber porque el empresario que mas se destaca trajo a su hijo?

Onigumo: no lo mires, ni le hables, el solo busca matrimonio así que mantente lejos de el, no tiene nada que ver ahora en esta clase de reunión solo vino a buscar una esposa.

Kikyo: entiendo…- kikyo tenia que mantener en silencio y escuchar todas las palabras que decía y tratar de entenderlas al instante, aunque sean muchas horas y un poco complicado.

Cuando termino la reunión kikyo salió un poco ofendida con su padre.

Onigumo: que te pasa hija?

Kikyo: el negocio de la familia son una red de asesinos seriales?!!

Onigumo: te dije que teníamos que ver con la mafia!!

Kikyo: si pero yo soy acá la asesina que tiene asesinos seriales profesionales siguiéndome y a mi merced!!

Onigumo: tienes el negocio mas ventajoso!!, y compórtate que hay gente importante como nosotros en esta fiesta.

Kikyo: si padre..

Ambos se quedaron tomando una copa de brandi hasta que el hijo del empresario mas destacado entra en acción, al ver a kikyo hablando con su padre decide ir a probar, pero en eso onigumo se dio cuenta y le dijo a kikyo: ve al parque..

Kikyo: porque?

Onigumo: obedece.

Kikyo viendo la expresión de la cara de onigumo decide hacerle caso y se retira antes de que el llegara.

Kikyo se fue al parque, adoraba la tranquilidad que había, ya estaba oscuro.

En eso siente unas manos que tocan su hombro y se da vuelta para toparse con el "perdedor".

Kikyo: que es lo que quieres?

Hoyo: quieres tomar algo?

Kikyo: no

Hoyo: como es tu nombre?

Kikyo: kikyo…

Hoyo: tu especialidad es tocar el violín, sueñas con estudiar bioquímica y piensas hacerlo, vas al gimnasio.. te vistes normal en tu casa y cuando sales a caminar, aunque las veces que te vistes así son algunas pocas excepciones…

Kikyo quedo sorprendida, lo que decía era verdad… pero como lo sabia? Pasaba por su mente…: se puede saber como sabes eso?

Hoyo: porque no hablamos?

Kikyo: porque no pienso casarme a los 18, así que esfúmate.

Hoyo enojado por lo que le hice se retira diciéndole chau. Mientras que ella seguía mirando al frente que habían lindos arboles.

Cuando se retiran ya era de tarde, habían pasado muchas horas ahí dentro, cuando llegan a la casa kikyo sube a su habitación para vestirse con una remera larga mas abajo que la cintura y calza negra que terminaban en sus rodillas, se hiso una cola un poco mas baja soltándose dos mechas. Bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba su padre.

Kikyo: padre me voy al gimnasio, mas tarde vuelvo.

Onigumo: llevas tu celular ahí?

Kikyo: si lo llevo no es necesario que me lo digas.

Onigumo: me preocupo por tu seguridad y vuelve temprano

Kikyo: si padre.

Kikyo sale caminando de la casa hasta el gimnasio. Tenía muchas amigas en el gimnasio.

Kikyo entra en los vestidores, se pone unos shorts y una remera deportiva, y sale de ahí.

Kikyo al ver una amiga ya mucho más tiempo que ella le pregunta: como estas de estado yura?

Yura: pues masomenos!

Kikyo: te internaste en el gimnasio de nuevo?

Yura: si..

Kikyo saluda a las chicas y empieza a tomar calor antes de empezar.

yura: y dime como es hoyo?

Kikyo: nada diferente! Es como todos los hombres! Buscan una buena figura para hacerla de ellos! Como siempre!

yura: con ese feminismo no vas a llegar a ningún lado! Te vas a quedar solterona toda tu vida!

Kikyo: pues prefiero eso y no pertenecerle a ningún hombre idiota!

yura: eres un exagerada!

Kikyo: lo crees? Yo pienso que soy realista.

yura: bien kikyo cuanto mas deseas calentarte.. o llamamos a un estríper a ver si te pones en calentamiento mas rápido.. ja ja

kikyo ya estaba nerviosa por las acotaciones de su amiga: ya cállate!.

yura: que? Tu novio estaba mirando el futbol con sus amigos? No te preocupes siempre pasa!

Kikyo: ya te dije que no tengo! Pero…

Yura: es verdad, pero deberías conseguirte un novio antes de que empiecen las malas observaciones de tu persona.

Kikyo: eso el lo menos que me importa!

Mientras que en otro lugar…

Koga con una alegría: yupi! Fiesta!

Inuyasha: dios! No tienes otra cosa que decir, vives exagerando…

Kagome: inu!

Inuyasha voltea a ver a su novia: que pasa?

Kagome: esta fiesta a que se debe?

Inuyasha: no lo sabes? Es el cumpleaños de bancotsu y como su padre nunca le festejo una fiesta, quiso hacerle una de los grandiosos 20 años que tiene- eso ultimo lo dijo en tono sarcástico.

Kagome muy feliz: entiendo.. me alegra que me hallas invitado inu…

Inuyasha: no es nada..- a inuyasha le empieza a sonar su celular- kagome me disculpas? Me voy a afuera porque no puedo hablar aquí, si?

Kagome: claro!

Inuyasha sale y era kaede: hola kaede

Ya era de noche… en otro lugar…

Kikyo todavía seguía entrenando…

Yura: ups! Se nos paso la hora kikyo!

Kikyo: de que hablas?

Yura: mira afuera

Kikyo miro por la ventana y era verdad: AH! Me voy- entro a los baños para bañarse

Cuando salió, salió con su remera larga, su medibacha negra y unos guantes de cuero sin dedales: adiós yura!

Yura: adiós kikyo..

Kikyo sale corriendo mientras pensaba: por dios! Es tardísimo..- pero cuando miro al frente no reconocía donde estaba: yura tenía razón, tenía que haber traído el monitor GPS.. ahora donde estoy!, voy a preguntar…

Kikyo al no ver a nadie decide caminar unas calles, ya estaba cansada de tanto ejercicio. Pero se le ilumina la cara al ver a un hombre peliblanco hablando por teléfono. Kikyo se acerca sin dudarlo y le dice…

Kikyo: disculpe me podría decir cual es esta calle…

Inuyasha que estaba dado vuelta, corto la comunicación del teléfono para hablarle a la chica, pero estaba muy malhumorado: pues mira niña esta calle es…- inuyasha quedo paralizado.. – inuyasha pensando…ES KIKYO?!- la miro un poco mas sorprendido y le dijo: kikyo?

Kikyo no entendía que estaba sucediendo: si?

Inuyasha se acerca y le levanta la manga del hombro izquierdo a kikyo, haciendo que ella se asustara, pero él no la soltaba, tenía un corte..

Inuyasha: eres tu kikyo!

Kikyo: disculpe quien eres tú?

Inuyasha: yo inuyasha! No te acuerdas?

Kikyo: inu.. yasha?.. no, perdón pero no lo recuerdo..

Inuyasha la abraza muy fuerte haciendo que ella se sonroje, inuyasha: porque no caminamos un rato y te explico que paso?

Kikyo media indecisa le dice: está bien…


	5. Chapter 5

Después de caminar por unas hora en el parque y se detuvieron en uno de los bancos, ambos se sentaron y kikyo estaba media triste…

Inuyasha tocándole la mejilla: ahora lo recuerdas?

Kikyo: si…

Inuyasha: me gustaría.. que te quedaras en casa solo esta noche.. por favor te lo pido…

Kikyo: esta bien.. me esperas que tengo que hacer una llamada?

Inuyasha: toda la vida

Kikyo se aparto un poco de inuyasha.

Kikyo: ah.. pa?

Onigumo: kikyo! dijiste que venias hace 6 horas!

Kikyo: es que me quede en la casa de yura, mañana voy para casa.

Onigumo: esta bien, pero ten cuidado, adiós.

Apenas corto llamo a yura..

Yura: alo?

Kikyo: yura!

Yura: que te pasa kikyo?

Kikyo: necesito pedirte un favor

Yura: por los que te debo?

Kikyo: por todos esos! Necesito que si llama mi papa le digas que estoy bien, que estoy media dormida para atender, el piensa que estoy en tu casa, entendes?

Yura: entendido? Pero donde pasaras la noche?

Kikyo sin saber lo que decía le dijo: inuyasha..

Yura: con tu novio? Cuando me lo presentaras mala?

Kikyo reacciono al escuchar la palabra "novios?" – claro que no es mi novio! Solo necesito arreglar unas cosas, no preguntes, si? Adiós!

Yura: adiós kikyo cualquier cosa llamame y te aviso las ultimas noticias de tu padre.

Kikyo: gracias yura!

Cuando kikyo corto se sento con inuyasha de nuevo.

Kikyo un poco triste aunque se notara en esa sonrisa: donde vivíamos?

Inuyasha: en un departamento, ven, saves que jamás te hare daño-inuyasha derramo una lagrima y le dijo- ya no mas.

Kikyo le sonrio: esta bien.

Ambos caminaron un largo camino y se detuvieron en un pueblo, no tan grande sino que era como una pequeña ciudad rodeada de arboles.

Kikyo: es un lugar muy calido, muy bonito.

Inuyasha: asi… es.

Ambos entraron al departamento, donde era su hogar, kikyo inspeccionaba todo, mientras mas lo hacia mas recuerdos tenia…

Kikyo: cuantos años tenia?

Inuyasha: tenias 12, ahora debes tener 18 verdad?

Kikyo:si..

Ambos quedaron hablando, algunas veces rieron, otra veces estaba tristes por el comentario de otros. Inuyasha no quería tocar el tema de que ella la secuestraron, sino que había desaparecido, no quería que se fuera.. pero temia no decirle la verdad.

Kikyo con una sonrisa le dice: inuyasha… todavía tienes lo que es mio?

Inuyasha se sorprendió por la pregunta y con una sonrisa le dijo: claro, ven acompañame.

Ambos se fueron a su habicion donde kikyo se asusto por ver tantas fotos de ella, inuyasha saco de bajo de la cama de kikyo una caja con mucho polvo. Inuyasha saco una bolsa donde adentro había un peluche rosado (se acuerdan? Hay! Que romantico X3.. perdón sigamos) y se lo dio.

Inuyasha: toma, esto es tuyo.

Kikyo miro tiernamente el peluche y le dijo: gracias.

Inuyasha se sonrio y le dijo: de nada.

Kikyo se quizo sacar la curiosidad que tenia y le dijo: porque tantas fotos mias?

Inuyasha le dijo con cierto nerviosismo: es que te extrañaba.. desde que tu padre te llevo, no pude dejar de pensar en ti. "me incomoda decir que su padre esta vivo, sabiendo que murió junto con su madre, pero no quiero que le pase nada a kikyo.. pero si después se entera que era mentira, que la secuestraron?.. vere que pasa" y por eso tuve fotos tuyas.

Kikyo: ah…- kikyo lo quedo mirando una largo tiempo a inuyasha y le dijo- has cambiado mucho inuyasha.. seguro que sales con kagome verdad?

Inuyasha: de donde sales con ese tema ja j aja pues masomenos, porque lo preguntas?

Kikyo con una sonrisa le dice: porque esta golpeando la puerta como antes, escuchas?

Inuyasha se detuvo a pensar y de fondo se escuchaba a kagome.

Kagome: inuyasha! Abre la puesta! Afuera hace frio!

Inuyasha al poder escuchar la vos de kagome se dirige corriendo a la la abre y kagome enfurecida entra.

Kagome: se puede saber porque te marchas sin decir donde?

Inuyasha estaba mas nervioso: cariño tuve una sorpresa y decidi estar en casa.

Kagome le dice: sorpresa?- kagome mira hacia la puerta de la habitación de inuyasha y ve una joven que estaba mirándola con una sonrisa.

Kagome lo mira con una cara asesina a inuyasha y le dice: quien te crees al intentar engañarme con esa tonta!

Kikyo se hacerca y le dice: hey no soy tonta! Y no estaba haciendo nada con inuyasha, yo a inuyasha lo quiero! Y soy kikyo!

Kagome se asusta: no eras que tu…-inuyasha la interrumpió y le tapo la boca a kagome y le dijo a kikyo.

Inuyasha: si que te fuiste! Ja ja ja- inuyasha saca la mano de la boca de kagome.

Kagome: por poco me asfixias!

Inuyasha: cariño hablémoslo en la cocina-le agarro la mano y se la llevo a kagome.

Kikyo quedo con una cara sorprendida, nisiquiera le dio tiempo para reacconar. Kikyo se hacerco lentamente por lo manos para escuchar un poco.

Kikyo se quedo en una parte solo para escuchar, no quería interrumpirlos.

Kagome gritando: se puede saber porque me asfixias?

Inuyasha: puedes dejar de gritar!

Kagome: tu piensas que esa chica es kikyo, verdad? Y como sabes eso? Kikyo no era asi jamás levantaría la voz, kikyo era muy inocente para decir cosas asi!

Inuyasha se entristesio, era verdad, kikyo antes se refugiaba con el, kikyo antes no sabia protegerse sola….: quizás tengas verdad.

Kagome sonrio y se escucho un ruido.

Inuyasha: que? Alguien vino a casa?

Inuyasha reviso si había alguien y no se encontró con nadie, se sobresalto y salió de la casa.

Inuyasha pensando: que tonto soy, si le pasa algo me muero, donde estas, tu nisiquiera sabes nada de este lugar, adonde piensas ir de noche?

Kikyo con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos salía de la casa donde estaba inuyasha dirigiéndose a algún lado, pero lejos de su casa, como no conocía la ciudad se detuvo en un parque y se oculto en los arbustos al oir pasos de alguien.

Mientras que ese alguien era naraku que venia de comprar se detuvo en el parque recordando.

El sentado en el mismo árbol del parque con su libro de poesía, con una tranquilidad que mostraba su rotro al pasar la brisa de una mañana de verano, pero su tranquilidad se deshizo cuando se escucharon niñas gritando, el observo con una cara de disgusto a las niñas pero pudo observar que una niña callo torpemente centímetros de el.

Naraku con una frialdad mira a la niña que se encontraba tirada y lastimada-Que sucede?

La niña solamente se puso a llorar, naraku se sorprendió esa niña estaba llorando.. "porque?" cruzo por su mente, algo de el le decía que tenia su misma edad.

Un grupo de niñas presenciaron el acto de ver al chico mas apuesto de la clase ayudando a esa niña estúpida a levantarse, lo que hizo que sus compañeras mas la odien.

Naraku con una frialdad en los ojos miro al grupo de niñas y les dijo: porque la lastiman? Pensé que tenían un poco de solidaridad, pensé que ayudarían a esta niña a pesar que no tenga nuestra misma suerte- naraku esta ves sabia muy bien lo que le sucedia a esta niña, lo pudo ver en sus ojos, esos ojos hermosos que reflejaban miedo, esa ropa un poco gastada, y lastimada por piedras.

Las niñas se marcharon enojadas, naraku levanto despacio a kikyo, por lo menos el pensó que era amistad, pero a juzgar por los libros que tanto leia "era los momentos mas casuales en las que podía encontrar a su angel" pensó y se sonrojo pero mirando al lado contrario del hermoso rostro de la niña.

-eres nueva, verdad?- le dijo naraku con una voz mas calmada.

Kikyo lo miro con una cara tierna que hizo que este se sonrojara- asi es, también soy nueva en el colegio, te lo digo porque creo haberte visto antes.

Naraku: ya me parecía, de algún lado me pareces conocida- sonriéndole y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Estuvieron hablando por un largo rato

Naraku volviendo en si: asi fue cuando conocía a mi angel.. ahora ya no esta- dijo con tristesa acercándose al árbol donde hablaron toda la mañana, pero mas se sorprendió cuando encontró una chica llorando detrás del arbusto, naraku casi se desmaya al ver que era una chica muy parecida a kikyo.

Naraku corrió y la abrazo de atrás sin poder contenerse le dijo: kikyo no sabes cuanto tiempo te espere…


End file.
